Queen of China
by marichat5ever
Summary: ATTENTION WATTPAD USERS: This Story is a redo of the Wattpad Fanfiction: Queen of China, sequel to the Miraculous fanfic: Surprise in China. I missed you all and hope you like this new version better. I'm trying my best, thank you.


No. no no no no no.

She had it all planned out. Sabine was supposed to keep teaching her about the duties of a queen. She was supposed to be there for her future grandchildren. She was supposed to stay ALIVE.

But you can never really control death, can you?

"Sabine, my love. Please don't leave us. Don't. Do. This." Tom Dupain sobbed silently next to his withering wife. Her life was floating away, just as a flying feather, slowly, but surely, falling to the ground below.

Marinette watched in utter horror as her mother's life ended. The doctors said she would get better. She's fine, just tired. Right? Mama?

That Saturday was her funeral. God, how she hated funerals. They would always remind her that at some point, someone will be ripped away from you, whether you like it or not.

"My mother was a miraculous woman. She never stopped smiling. She gave light to others in such a peculiarly beautiful way, one I could never live up to. She will always be dear to us all, I hope. For all that light she gave out never flickered, never dimmed, it stayed shining brightly every day. I truly hope her death has taught us all something. 'That no matter what happens, no matter what comes your way, smile. It'll make someone's day, and you'll be feeling better already.' She always said that to me as a child. I've learned so much from her, and will continue to, although not directly. Rest in Peace, Maman. I love you," Marinette smiled softly and placed a white rose on the pearl white casket.

The rest of the guests did the same and went home after the rest of the ceremony.

Marinette, Adrien and a pair of guests were the last ones. The two guests slowly made their way towards her and Adrien.

"Marinette?" she heard a young voice say.

She recognized the voice immediately as the little boy she met on her trip to England a week after her coronation. They had become good friends since then.

"Ciel?" She looked up to see a monotone faced sixteen year old boy. "What are you doing here?" She smiled softly and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, originally I decided to come here to give you my condolences, but..." he got quiet after a bit.

"What is it, Ciel?" She asked, cautiously eyeing the tall butler beside him. Sebastian.

The first time she saw him was when he was her escort on her first trip to China. After that, she didn't see him even on their trip to England.

Of course, she knew _everything_ about Ciel and Sebastian. She knew about the deal between the two, Sebastian's supernaturality, and how they became friends and extended the deal until Ciel reaches old age. Although, they didn't exactly knew that she knew. Of course, she told Adrien about it and he thought it was soooooo cool.

Ciel nudged for Sebastian to explain.

"The young master was recently informed that he was... adopted by the Phantomhives, his original parents were Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng." He explained quickly and carefully, trying not to leave out any important details.

Marinette took a step back. _That was_ _impossible. She was definitely an only child, she didn't remember having a little brother at five years old. After all, he was five years younger than her. But, then again, that's about when she moved to France, wasn't it?_ _Maman was on a year long trip, wasn't she?_

"Oh my goodness," she stared at nothing. She just felt so bad for Ciel. He had to endure so much suffering because of his parent's death, only to find out, they were never his to begin with. "Oh, Ciel," She pursed her lips and pulled him back into the hug they'd broken away from a few moments ago.

"Princess, why don't we all go home?" Adrien asked quietly. He could only watched their interactions, for he knew he had nothing to do with them.

"You're right, let's all go. Come on, Ciel. You'll stay with me for the time being. Both of you," she looked at Sebastian and smiled as he instantly followed.

"Alright, Black, Smiley, your rooms are down the hall. I'll be in my room if you need me." Marinette smiled weakly and went into her bedroom first, Adrien standing in the hallway with the new guests.

"How did she-?" Ciel started.

"It's better not to ask, even I don't know. I also think it's best not to disturb her today, if there are any urgent matters, knock three times and I'll answer. Good night," Adrien sighed and went into the room after Marinette.

All three winced as they heard loud crashes.

"She's... clumsy at times." Adrien grimaced and quickly shut the door behind him.

He was surprised to find her in her large walk-in closet, sitting on the floor, her vanity toppled over, broken in pieces.

She was looking at the floor, her now long midnight blue hair covering her face like heavy curtains in a theater.

"It fell over," she said in a broken voice. It was as if she had been holding all of her emotions in and had finally started to let them all out.

"Oh Princess," Adrien felt his heart shatter as he crawled next to her and let her bawl into his shoulder. She had never been like this. She had never been this broken before. He hated it. It felt horrible, he never wanted to see her like this.

"Mama," She kept repeating that over and over again. She wouldn't stop. Adrien felt his memories barge in as an uninvited guest would. He remembered all of those lonely meals, nights, all of the times he would cry out for his mother, just to find her absent.

He knew how it felt to lose a mother and felt horribly terrified about how his princess would take it.

Then she did the weirdest thing.

She calmed her sobs, wiped her eyes and stood up with a smile.

"Alright, that's it for today." She smiled and walked out, leaving a very confused model on the floor.

_

 **Hello! As you've noticed, I changed the story up a bit, since I didn't have the _best_ writing skills when I first made the story. But, I'm actually happy with the results. Anyway, I own absolutely nothing except for the plot. The reason I decided to make Ciel into Marinette's brother, was because of their similarities. Not only the fact that they both have dark blue hair and blue eyes, but also because, although Ciel is way darker than Marinette, who is a ball of sunshine just like her soulmate, thethey have similar personalities. Both determined in everything they do, both a bit goofy (one more than the other) and they both care a lot about everyone around them ( although Ciel hates to admit it).** **Next chapter will be out soon!** **Luv ya!** **~Mari**


End file.
